Homework: oneshot
by miscellaneousmystery
Summary: Sam needs help with her homework. And guess who helps? *silence.* Go on, guess. *silence*  ...  Well you find out if you reeaaad!  Review please?  :


_**So, just so you guys won't wait for me to post another story or one-shot up for another 2 months… Here's another one-shot!**_

_**Disclaimer: …**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Normal P.O.V.<span>_

Sam, Freddie, Carly were up in the iCarly studio rehearsing their butts off… literally.

"AND NOW MY BUTT IS ALL WORKED OFF." Carly said into the camera. She was trying to exercise her butt muscles by spinning on her chair without using her feet.

"And we're done with rehearsal!" Freddie exclaimed.

"Wooh! Now off to bacon land." Sam raced down the stairs, and into the kitchen, opening the fridge door and grabbing a pan to cook some bacon on it.

"Sam! You need to stuuuudyyy! And read! Do your homework! Read 30 minutes every night remember?" Carly reminded Sam.

"Puh. Like I care. And, it's not like they'll know that I didn't read." Sam shot back.

"But stiiiiiiiiiiiiiill!" Carly whined, sitting on the couch. "On second thought." She stood up and started walking to her bedroom. "Ima take a nap! Read and do your homework Sam!"

"No promises!" Sam said.

Freddie came into the kitchen and grabbed a can of wahoo punch from the fridge. "Watcha cookin'?" Freddie asked Sam.

"What does it look like?" She flipped one of the bacon.

"Bacon?"

"Noooo really?"

"Yeah yeah, don't be all sarcastic on me."

"Whateves… Hey Fredwich?"

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah?"

"Help me with reading and my homework? Pleeeeeaaasee?"

"You're actually gonna do homework?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Just so Carly would stop bothering me!"

"Alright, I'll go get your books. Where are they?"

"Next to Carly's room…" Sam put the cooked bacon on a plate and started chomping on it. "Now, hurry!"

"Yes, Princess Puckett." He ran up the stairs, and 3 minutes later came walking back down with 3 books in his hands. He sat next to her. "Okay, which one first?"

"I already did math, social studies, and science. Blah blah blah. I only need the reading."

"… So you made me get all these for nothing?"

"Pretty much."

"Okay, so you have… Romeo and Juliet?" He gave Sam a confused look.

"Reading assignment for the whole class."

"Oh."

"Well…?... Read it to me!" Sam rested her head on his lap. "I'll listen."

"Okay. Okay." He smiled at Sam who was peacefully layind down in his lap.

"You can start now."

"Right…" He cleared his throat, "Immoderately she weeps for Tybalt's death,  
>And therefore have I little talk'd of love;<br>For Venus smiles not in a house of tears.  
>Now, sir, her father counts it dangerous<br>That she doth give her sorrow so much sway,  
>And in his wisdom hastes our marriage,<br>To stop the inundation of her tears;  
>Which, too much minded by herself alone,<br>May be put from her by society:  
>Now do you know the reason of this haste." Freddie continued reading, until he heard a sight snore right below him. <em>Oh Sam,<em> he thought. He decided to wake her up.

Sam stirred in her sleep. "Huh? Oh crap! I need to rehearse Juliet's lines!" She scrambled through some papers in her backpack, pulling two scripts out. "Help me?" She threw one of the scripts at Freddie.

"Sure, what part?" He asks.

"Here, " she said, pointing to a line on the page.

"Okay." Freddie turned to the page and his eyes widened. _Oh, t__hat__ part. _He thought. He laid down on the sofa, pretended to be dead.

"What's here? a cup, closed in my true love's hand?  
>Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end:<br>O churl! drunk all, and left no friendly drop  
>To help me after? I will kiss thy lips;<br>Haply some poison yet doth hang on them,  
>To make die with a restorative." Sam hesitantly kisses Freddie's lips, for 5 seconds. But, when she pulled back, Freddie pulled her back with him, So they ended up kissing for more than what they intended.<p>

Carly walked in on them, kssing—making out on her couch. She squealed. "Oh my gosh! Are you guys like, a thing or something? Oh my gosh how exciting!"

"Um—" Sam started, but Freddie cut her off.

"We were rehearsing one of the lines for Sam's play and we ended up kissing more than what we intended." He said, with a weak smile. "Surprise?"

"But, honestly you guys have feelings for each other, right?" Carly interrogated.

"Well… maybe." Sam said, honestly.

"You do?" Freddie asked her.

"Uh yeah… Well, at least I think I do."

"Yeah, you do, cuz you kissed me back. And ditto to that." He smirked.

"Nub." Sam leaned in for another kiss, and in a second, their lips connected.

Carly let out a scream from behind, and calling out for Spencer. "SPENCER! OH MY GOSH YOU HAVE TO LOOK AT THIS!"

Spencer walked out of his bedroom, to find Sam and Freddie kissing each other. "Ahhh!" He squealed like a little girl.

"Ahhh!" Carly echoed.

"Ahhhh!" Spencer echoed back.

"Ahhh!"

"Ahhh!"

"Ahhhh!"

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

Spencer and Carly both looked at each other and simultaneously said, "HOW CUUUTEE! AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Huh. Did you guys like it? Eh? Because… it doesn't seem like a very good plot. And it's sounds so OOC. And cheesy. Well, I'm still posting it up for everyone of to see! Muwahahha!<strong>_

_**So, stop your hater comments, cous… *does the 'talk to the hand' move* whatever.**_

_**LOOOOOOL.**_

_**Review? Yes? No?**_

_**~miscellaneousmystery~**_


End file.
